Don't Say Goodbye
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: La llegada inesperada de una peculiar chica pondrá de cabeza la vida de todos los chicos. Joon Pyo y Jan Di están a un paso de unirse para siempre, Yi Jung y Ga Eul ¿podrán consolidar su relación? Ji Hoo encontrara el amor en donde menos lo esperaba y Woo Bin, ¿sera capaz de aceptar el regreso de aquel tierno amor de infancia?... ¿Alcanzaran la felicidad o deberán decir "Adiós"?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Hola, hola~

Bueno, este es mi prime fic de BBF... es una idea que abia rondado en mi cabezita desde hace un tiempo y por fin me decidí a escribirla. Tal vez mi narración resulte un poco rara - yo la siento así - pero ya mejorara conforme me familiarice con lso personajes.

Espero les guste.

*Advertencias:

-Personaje de mi autoria.

Disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

_**~ Don't Say Goodbye ~**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde aquel mágico momento, apenas una semana y sentía que había sido ayer… si, pese a todo Jan Di no podía olvidar el momento en que su idiota Joon Pyo le pidió matrimonio y como estaba estúpida e increíblemente enamorada de él lo aceptó. Después de todo lo que habían pasado… la tristeza, el dolor, la separación y también los momentos inolvidables de felicidad no había manera de que s echara para atrás ahora.

Si, se casaría con Joon Pyo, sería su esposa y por fin podrían consumar su felicidad; porque pese a todo siempre fueron felices, en medio de todo aquel caos de sentimientos la felicidad siempre estaba presente de una u otra manera.

-Vamos, déjame verlo otra vez – pidió su Mamá desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Te lo he mostrado cada cinco minutos, exageras – hizo un mohín, desde que había dado la noticia y Joon Pyo fue a pedir su mano a sus Padres, su Madre no había dejado de atosigarla con que le mostrara el anillo de compromiso cada que podía.

-Solo una vez más – pidió con un gesto desvalido.

Jan Di solo suspiro y tendió su mano, no había caso con su Madre.

-Nuestro sueño por fin se hace realidad – su Padre se acerco para verlo también – estoy seguro que Joon Pyo-shii será un buen yerno.

-Sí que tienes suerte, Nona – Kang San se unió a sus Padres.

Corrección, no había caso con su familia.

-El que tiene surte es él por tener a mi pequeña Jan Di – el mayor vio a su hija con ojos llorosos.

-¡Ya! Dejen de decir tonterías – exclamo retirando su mano y parándose – no es la gran cosa – aunque sí lo era.

-Pero ahora serás rica – el menor no podía pasar por alto el detalle.

-Eso no cambia nada y su riqueza no me importa – eso había quedado más que claro para todos, nadie aguantaba ni peleaba tanto por alguien más solo por interés.

-Aun así, solo espero que cuando seas una dama de la alta sociedad no te olvides de tu familia – musito su Mamá, conocía bien a su hija, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por eso.

-Omma – Jan Di la vio con cariño – eso nunca pasara, ustedes son mi preciada y amada familia – se acerco abrazando a los tres – nunca me olvidaría de ustedes por nada – dijo segura.

-Lo sabemos – su Padre sorbió la nariz, tenía un montón de sentimientos pero sobre todo se sentía orgulloso y feliz por su hija.

Permanecieron de esa manera por minutos, disfrutando de ese pequeño pero reconfortante momento.

-Bueno, yo me voy – se separo y tomo su bolsa – iré a casa de Joon Pyo para hablar sobre asuntos de la boda con Joon Hee unnie – anuncio yendo hacia la puerta.

Desde que habían comunicado la noticia todos se habían vuelto locos y la hermana mayor de JoonPyo se apunto como la organizadora de la boda, a la "chica maravilla" no le molestaba, de hecho lo agradecía puesto que no tenía idea de cómo organizar una y sabiendo lo importante que era el Grupo Shinwa estaba segura de que sería algo llamativo por más que ella quisiera algo sencillo y privado. Ya mucho era que la Bruja aceptara su relación así que le daría el gusto a su futura suegra.

Un escalofrió la recorría de tan solo pensar en la mujer como su familia.

-¿Qué hay de Ga Eul? – cuestinó la mayor, tenía entendido que la chica también ayudaría.

-Me encontrare con ella en la parada de autobús – dijo y con eso salió de su casa.

**~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~**

Estaba sentada en la banca de la parada en espera de su mejor amiga, se sentía tan feliz por ella, tan feliz de poder ayudarla con su boda y de que hubiera alcanzado la felicidad que se merca. Claro que en su felicidad también influía cierto playboy.

Tras cuatro años de espera Yi Jung había regresado y cumplido su promesa; la buscó y tras una larga charla le quedó claro que lo que sentía por él no había cambiado ni un poco y se sintió plena al saber que el chico le correspondía, pero pese a todo no iniciaron nada y aunque se sentía levemente decepcionada lo entendía.

Aunque estaban con su alma gemela, porque Yi Jung por fin lo aceptó, sabían que debían llevarlo lento, tenían citas por realizar, platicas que hacer y un sinfín de cosas más antes de consolidar por completo su relación.

Estaba bien, no había prisa y a pesar del tiempo le hacía ilusión aquello.

-¡Ga Eul! – llamó Jan Di al llegar a su lado.

-Jan Di, hola – sonrió tan dulce como siempre.

-Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó.

-Está bien – le restó importancia y mientras charlaban abordaron el autobús.

**~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~DSGB~**

-¿Ya tienes alguna idea de lo que te gustaría? – tenia curiosidad por los planes de la boda.

-Ni una, sabes que no sé nada de bodas – hizo un mohín.

Caminaban por el sendero que la llevaba a la puerta de la mansión Shinwa, hacia pocos minutos que bajaron del autobús.

-Si, lo único que tienes en la cabeza es tu carrera y Joon Pyo sunbae – rio bajito.

-¡Ga Eul! – recriminó avergonzada.

-Ya, lo siento – no dejo de reír.

-Lo dice la que anda en las nubes desde que Yi Jung sunbae regresó.

-Eso no es cierto – un notable sonrojo la contradijo.

Jan Di estaba por hablar cuando el ruido de motores se dejo escuchar, pararon sus pasos a metros de la entrada y voltearon para ver al par de coches y la moto que se acercaban.

-Ji Hoo sunbae – saludaron al ver bajar al castaño.

El mayor les sonrió en respuesta mientras se sacaba el casco.

-No pensé verlas aquí, Señoritas – la sonrisa de Woo Bin las saludó.

-Woo Bin sunbae – le sonrieron de igual forma.

-Parece que no puedes estar tanto tiempo lejos de Joon Pyo, Jan Di – pico Yi Jung bajando de su coche.

-Yi Jung sunbae – replico la mencionada haciendo un mohín.

-Hola Ga Eul – le sonrió a la castaña mientras se acercaba.

-Sunbae – musito bajito con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que llamarme con tanto respeto – sonrió entre divertido y enternecido por la actitud de la chica, estaba feliz por ver que la linda e inocente joven seguía ahí.

-Si, Yi Jung – le sonrió tierna.

-Dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres – Woo Bin rio y paso un brazo por los hombros de Ji Hoo – hay demasiado amor aquí, ¿no? Bro.

El otro solo asintió vagamente y centro su atención en Jan Di - ¿Por qué están aquí? – inquirió sin más.

-Joon Hee unnie quiere que hablemos de la boda – explicó siendo apoyada por Ga Eul.

-Ya veo – asintió Woo Bin.

-¿Y ustedes? – pregunto esta vez Ga Eul.

-Joon Pyo nos llamo, dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa – Yi Jung le resto importancia.

-¿Sorpresa? – por alguna razón eso no les gustaba a la estudiante.

-Eso dijo - el otro par se encogió de hombros.

-Sera mejor entrar – Ji Hoo toco a la puerta que en segundos fue abierta por uno de los mayordomos.

-Jóvenes amos, Señoritas – el hombre hizo una venia al reconocerlos – pasen por favor – se hizo a un lado.

-Le avisare a la Señorita Joon Hee de su llegada – hablo dirigiéndose a las chicas – el Jove Joon Pyo está en la sala – dijo esta vez a los chicos.

-Gracias – las chicas inclinaron levemente la cabeza y los chicos solo asintieron.

-Veamos cual es la sorpresa del Bro – Woo Bin emprendió camino seguido de los chicos.

-¿No vienen? – preguntó Yi Jung – seguro a Joon Pyo lo pondrá feliz verte.

-Sunbae – exclamó avergonzada, pero aun así fue con ellos acompañada de Ga Eul.

Un par de voces empezaron a escucharse conforme se acercaban a la sala, sin problemas identificaron la voz del heredero de Shinwa y la segunda… una voz de mujer.

Con curiosidad apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la espaciosa sala, pararon sus pasos sorprendidos al ver una escena que nadie se esperaba.

El todopoderoso Joon Pyo se encontraba acostado de espaldas en el piso con una chica sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre, él le apretaba las mejillas con sus manos y la desconocida tenia apresada su nariz con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la usaba de apoyo en el pecho del chico.

-¡Suéltame ya! – la voz de Joon Pyo salió con un tono agudo debido al apretón en su nariz.

-Ya te dije que no – la chica le saco la lengua.

-No puedo respirar, enana – se quejo intentando sacársela de encima.

-Para eso tienes la boca, idiota – respondió a su vez.

-¡Que me sueltes! – grito otra vez.

-¡Suéltame tu primero! – movió la cabeza intentando alejar las manos de sus cachetes.

Una imagen tan bizarra que los recién llegados no podían más que ver sorprendidos y con varias preguntas en la cabeza, pero una en especial: "_¿Quién es la chica?"_

-¿Joon… Pyo? – musitó Jan Di, estaba sorprendida y una extraña opresión se apoderó de su pecho.

No esperaba encontrarse con tal escena de su prometido con otra mujer…

-¿Jan Di? – al escuchar la voz, que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, volteó el rostro como pudo para encontrarse con sus amigos y su prometida.

La desconocida también volteo curiosa, no se había percatado de la presencia de los recién llegados.

…Jan Di recordó las palabras de los chicos, si esa era la sorpresa que Joon Pyo les tenia, como pensó, no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?

No se preocupen que pese a lo que parezca jamas me metería con nuestra parejita ouo

Espero sus comentarios y ya vere si subir el segundo capitulo - no es chanaje(?) -.

Hasta entonces!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor: **Llegando con el segundo cap~

Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz!

Tal vez por ahora la historia no parezca tener ni pies ni cabeza y no se muy interesante, pero prometo que todo ira tomando forma y que se pondra bueno ewé... puedo decir que nos meteremos a ese excitante y peligroso mundo de la Mafia - habla demasiado(?) -.

Espero les guste~

* * *

_**~ Don't Say Goodbye ~**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Todos tenían diversas expresiones, que iban de incredulidad a sorpresa, entre otras. Joon Pyo soltó el agarre que mantenía en las mejillas de la desconocida al ver a su prometida, cosa que la chica aprovechó para voltear el rostro y observar a los recién llegados, deteniendo su atención en la estudiante.

-Así que tu eres Jan Di – dijo soltando a Joon Pyo e incorporándose.

Ya de pie todos pudieron analizarla; se trataba de una chica de estatura promedio; esbelta; piel blanca; cabello castaño cobrizo hasta por debajo de los hombros; nariz perfilada, labios de un tono cereza y un par de grandes y preciosos ojos pardos enmarcados por abundantes pestañas. Una preciosa extranjera sin duda, pero con ligeros rasgos orientales.

Nadie dijo nada, ni la mencionada que solo podía pensar en lo que la otra chica tenia y ella misma no, por su parte los tres chicos veían extrañados, de alguna forma ella les parecía conocida. Ga Eul se acercó a Jan Di, podía sentir que su amiga sentía un sinfín de emociones.

Joon Pyo por fin se paró quedando a un lado de la castaña, veía a sus amigos con cierta burla y a Jan Di un tanto extrañado, no entendía el porqué de su mirada enojada.

Ji Hoo veía atento a la extranjera y entrecerrando un poco los ojos su cabeza hizo "click" – Lis – dijo ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-Te tardaste, Príncipe Ji Hoo – la castaña volteo en su dirección y le sonrió al chico.

-Mis disculpas, Princesa – respondió y correspondió la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera que muy pocos habían visto.

Sin decir más y sin dejar de sonreírse ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron – te extrañe – soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Ahora si todos estaban en shock, todos excepto el heredero que los veía entre feliz e irritado.

-Bueno ya, basta de abrazos – replico haciendo notar su molestia, lo que hizo sentir a Jan Di aun peor.

-¿Lis? ¿Príncipe? Princesa? – repitió Yi Jung, cada vez los recuerdos llegaban a él.

-Solo conocemos a una persona con ese nombre y solo hay una a la que Ji Hoo llama Princesa – dijo Woo Bin un tanto aturdido.

Los otros tres solo los veían esperando porque sus neuronas hicieran contacto.

-¡Espera! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lis – el mafioso la veía con ojos abiertos

-Nuestra pequeña y torpe Lis – Yi Jung la veía pasmado.

-Ya no soy pequeña ni torpe – replico la mencionada con un mohín – pero sí, soy la misma – y no pudo evitar sonreír burlona al ver la reacción del par.

Antes de que pudieran predecirlo la chica estaba siendo apretada por los brazos de ambos chicos.

Las dos amigas ahora sí que no entendían nada, nunca habían visto a los F4 actuar de aquella manera, que fueran tan… cariñosos y efusivos con alguna chica.

-Sé que es increíble volver a verme, pero suéltenme ya, me asfixian – exclamó y aun así no parecía intentar quitárselos de encima.

-Tu… pero ¿Cómo? – empezó con la preguntas el alfarero.

-Hace tanto tiempo – dijo a su vez el mafioso.

-Lo sé – dijo ella separándose del par.

-Tienes mucho que contar – Ji Hoo la vio impasible.

-En realidad no tanto – le resto importancia.

-Dejen de atosigarla, es demasiado para la enana – Joon Pyo palmeo la espalda de la chica sin medir su fuerza.

-Controla tus manos, Bestia – lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto – la suave voz de Ga Eul se escucho - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto, ya habían visto suficiente y sentía que era hora de las explicaciones, en especial para Jan Di.

-Joon Pyo – llamó demandante la nadadora.

-¿Por qué te ves enojada? – pregunto a su vez el mencionado.

-¿No será porque tenias sobre ti a otra chica? – respondió sarcástica sin reparar en el doble sentido de sus palabras ni en que sus celos eran muy notorios.

-¿Qué con eso? – como siempre, el Gran Joon Pyo no se enteraba de nada.

-¡Estúpido Joon Pyo! – le grito furiosa.

-Tranquila Jan Di – Woo Bin trato de calmar los ánimos – el Bro no ha hecho nada malo – para ellos que sabían bien las cosas así lo veían.

-¿Sunbae? – lo vio como si estuviera loco, pero bueno, que podía esperar de un Don Juan.

-Es divertido verte celosa, pero en esta ocasión no hay porque estarlo – apoyo el alfarero ganándose una mirada contrariada de Ga Eul.

-¿Estas celosa? – preguntó Joon Pyo sorprendido - ¿de la enana? – siguió siendo asesinado por la mirada de su prometida.

-Maldito idiota – siseo más que enojada y también triste.

-¿¡A quién crees que llamas maldito idiota!? – replico también enojado.

-¡A ti! – le grito de igual manera.

La extranjera solo veía la escena sin especial interés, pero con cierta diversión ¿Quién diría que la "Bestia idiota" encontraría a alguien tan explosivo como él?

-Es su prima – la voz de Ji Hoo resonó por toda la sala, ya se había cansado de todo el griterío – Joon Pyo y Lis son primos – repito con más claridad.

-¿Primos? – dijo apenas procesándolo la estudiante a Doctor.

El par de chicos asintieron.

-Pero, no se parecen – Ga Eul no hallaba parecido, especialmente por los rasgos extranjeros de la castaña.

-Gracias a Dios – musitó la dichosa prima.

-¡Hey! – exclamó indignado el heredero.

-Sabes que te quiero – le sonrió fingidamente.

Eso llamo la atención de los tres chicos, no recordaban que ella fuera así, su personalidad no cuadraba con la que ellos mantenían de la pequeña niña que jugaba con ellos.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocieron – la hermana mayor de Joon Pyo entro a la sala tan radiante y sonriente como siempre.

-Joon Hee unnie – musitaron el par de amigas.

-Hola Jan Di, Ga Eul – las saludo y paso su atención a los chicos y la csstaña – es tan nostálgico verlos a los cinco juntos de nuevo – los vio con ternura.

-Sorella – la extranjera le sonrió levemente.

-¿Sorella? – repito Ga Eul sin entender.

-Hermana en Italiano – explico Yi Jung.

-Italiano,¿ es de Italia? – pregunto sorprendida la lavandera.

-¿No les han contado nada? – Joon Hee los vio calmada.

-A eso íbamos – Joon Pyo hizo un mohín.

-Lo mejor es sentarnos – les indico y todos hicieron caso.

Cada uno tomo asiento, Joon Pyo y Jan Di ocuparon el sillón de dos piezas; Yi Jung, Ga Eul y Woo Bin en el más grande y frente a ellos, en otro de dos plazas se sentaron Joon Hee y Lis.

-Mi nombre es Lissandra Camilleri – se presentó normalmente – pero al ser largo prefieren llamarme Lis – se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es la hija de la hermana menor de nuestro Padre – Joon Hee tomo la palabra – como se darán cuenta, ella tiene rasgos extranjeros, eso es debido a que su Padre es Italiano – paro dejando que las chicas procesaran la información.

-Entonces ella es mestiza – concluyó Jan Di.

-Sí, lamentablemente nuestra Tia murió al dar a luz – siguió la mayor y el resto compuso una expresión decaída.

-Lo siento – susurro Ga Eul y la otra solo hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara.

-Está bien, fue hace mucho – la castaña le resto importancia.

-Desde entonces ella vivió aquí con nosotros – esta vez fue Joon Pyo quien continuo.

-¿Y su Padre? – pregunto Jan Di.

Los demás se tensaron por la mención, algo que el par de amigas notaron perfectamente.

-Él vivía en Italia y como Lis era pequeña aun permitió que se quedara con nosotros un tiempo – Joon Hee soltó un suspiro recordando todo aquello.

-En ese tiempo todos nos hicimos amigos – Yi Jung sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Claro que resultaba algo desastroso, ella es la menor asi que de alguna manera terminábamos metiéndonos en problemas y al mismo tiempo la cuidábamos – Woo Bin sonrió ante los recuerdos de su infancia.

-¿Lis es menor? – inquirió Ga Eul.

-Sí, tiene la edad de ustedes dos – señalo Yi Jung.

-Oh – las chicas sonrieron.

-Pero cuando cumplió diez años se la llevaron – las palabras de Ji Hoo hicieron que todos guardaran silencio.

-Su Padre decidió que ya era tiempo de que fuera con él, así que se la llevaron – explico Joon Hee.

-No la habíamos visto desde entonces – el alfarero se paso la mano por el cabello – a excepción de Joon Pyo y Joon Hee que iban a visitarla.

-Al menos hasta ahora – siguió Woo Bin – esta era tu sorpresa, ¿no es así? Bro – le sonrió a Joon Pyo.

-Pues claro – sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

En todo ese tiempo la castaña se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, su mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera de la sala ignorando todo lo dicho.

-¿Lis? – llamo Joon Hee.

-¿Si? – salió de su ensoñación.

-Estas pérdida ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó Joon Pyo.

-En nada – respondió un tanto fría sorprendiendo a quienes la conocían.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Ji Hoo la vio con cierta recriminación.

-¿Por qué era sorpresa? – le sonrió – solo quería ver sus reacciones así que vine sin avisar.

-¿De que hablan? – inquirió Woo BIn – ¿acaso ustedes tenían contacto?

El par solo asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – saltó Yi Jung - ¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos nada?

-Yo le di su dirección de correo electrónico – respondió Jon Hee.

-Yo no sabía de eso – recrimino su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué Ji Hoo y nosotros no? – exclamaron ofendidos.

-Él fue el único en preguntar por ella y pedírmelo – respondió la mayor haciendo que el par se avergonzaran, era verdad, en todo ese tiempo nunca hicieron algo para entrar en contacto con ella.

-No tiene caso que se sientan mal ahora – hablo Lis – de cualquier manera me he enterado de muchas cosas gracias a estos tres – señaló al par de hermanos y a Ji Hoo.

El par se sintió un tanto mal por la forma en que la chica les hablaba mientras que las amigas escuchaban todo atento preguntándose si la chica siempre había sido así de fría.

-¿Cómo que cosas? – inquirió Yi Jung alejando la incomodidad.

-Como que tu eres un playboy que cayó en su propio juego y se enamoro de la Señorita aquí presente – señalo a Ga Eul quien se sonrojó y el mencionado sonrió apenado – Que Ji Hoo es un mártir del amor que por cierto, estoy orgullosa de ti – le sonrió y el castaño solo sonrió levemente y Jan Di volteo el rostro – que la Bestia Joon Pyo hiso muchas estupideces pero al final hizo lo correcto y ahora se casara con la mujer que ama – el mayor la vio irritado, pero sonrió bobamente a lo ultimo mientras Jan Di sonrió avergonzada – y que Woo Bin es un Don Juan que persigue mujer mayores – terminó.

-¡Oye! – dijo indignado - ¿no ha nada bueno sobre mi?

-No – negó rápidamente – sigues siendo un Don Juan.

-Eso es por los traumas que me dejaste – reclamo sin ser consciente de lo que decía – los problemas en los que me metías y las travesuras que me hacías, no planeo soportar a chicas menores – se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso es porque me gustabas mucho – explicó ganándose la atención de todos, Woo Bin la veía sorprendido – pero no te preocupes, ya te supere – dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Sin duda eso dejo a todos abstraídos, no esperaban tal revelación y menos la tranquilidad con que ella lo decía. Woo Bin se sintió un tanto incomodo por lo que solo se quedo callado.

Joon Hee mantenía una leve y extraña sonrisa y Ji Hoo se mantenía tranquilo, para él no era una sorpresa.

-¿Y porque estás aquí? Lis – Jan Di se aventuro a preguntar en un intento de cambiar la atmosfera.

-Vine por la boda de Pyo-Pyo – centro su atención en la otra.

-No me digas así – replicó irritado.

-¿Prefieres idiota o bestia?… Pyo-Pyo es lo menos insultante que puedo decirte – sonrió burlona y el otro solo se hundió en su asiento refunfuñando.

Los demás solo rieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yiyi, Bin-Bin – el par paró de reír, a ninguno le gustaba el sobrenombre que les decían de pequeños.

-No es justo, ¿Por qué Ji Hoo es el único al que no le dices algo tonto? – se quejó Joon Pyo.

-Porque Ji Hoo es un Príncipe, mi Príncipe Ji Hoo – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Las chicas rieron divertidas, a pesar de que la castaña pareciera fría era divertida, según lo que captaban.

-Regresando al tema – Joon Hee dejo de reír – la boda serán en algunos meses – a pesar de ser su familia no tenia una razón clara de porque su llegada, a sus Padres les tomó de sorpresa y no es como si les molestara, al contrario, estaban felices de que la menor de la familia estuviera con ellos de nuevo… ya no sería la única mujer.

-Cierto, me estoy tomando unas vacaciones – dijo sin más.

-Si vienes por la boda, ¿Por qué no viniste a la de Joon Pyo sunbae y Jae Kyung unnie? – Ga Eul fue bajando el tono ante el último nombre.

Joon Pyo hizo un mohín disgustado y Jan Di giro el rostro.

-No pensaba presenciar algo tan estúpido como eso – contestó – que la Bestia se casara sin amor, es algo que no me interesa – sus palabras sonaban tan duras y frías, pero era lo que creía.

Para ella no había nada más estúpido e irracional que eso, y lo soportaba menos si se trataba de su propia familia. Los quería ver felices de verdad, no aparentando dentro de una burbuja social.

-Bueno… - Joon Hee tomo la palabra, entendía lo que su prima quería decir, después de todo ella sitio lo mismo - … ya que estas aquí, nos ayudaras con la boda – anuncio contenta.

-¿¡Que!? – volteó a ver a la mayor de golpe – yo no…

-Nada de nada, solos somos tres chicas planeando esto, una cabeza mas no nos caerá mal – sonrió sin dar lugar a negaciones.

-Espera Sorella, yo no quiero… - pero una vez más fue interrumpida.

-Eso será genial – se unió Ga Eul, tenia curiosidad por conocer más a la chica y ¿Por qué no? Ser amigas.

-Espero no sea una molestia – sonrió Jan Di, se trataba de la prima de su novio, no había nada de malo en entablar una amistad.

-Pero… - no pudo decir más al ser jalada por Joon Hee.

-Vamos a mi habitación para empezar con los planes – hizo señas a las otras dos – se las robare por un rato – se despidió de los chicos.

-Diviértanse – Yi Jung las vio son una sonrisa.

-No se dejen mal influenciar – exclamo Joon Pyo con burla hacia su prima ganándose una mirada asesina.

Las chicas se perdieron escaleras arriba y los F4 quedaron solos en la sala, todos contentos por la "sorpresa", pero con pensamientos diferentes. En especial cierto mafioso que no podía olvidar las palabras de la mestiza.

* * *

¿que tal? ¿reviews? *^*

***Capri8** - Gracias por tu comentario y por tu curiosidad xD

***axotaxp** - Creo que tu deseo se cumplió(?) tu amada pareja se mantendra, por ahora - es malvada y ahora se va porque esta hablando de mas -.

***Macasakura** - Ya lo tienes aquí!

***Dami** - See, sigo rezando porque la saquen, dejaron varias cosas al aire... como la relación de Yi Jung y Ga Eul y y deben darle pareja a Woo Bin! - es un pecado dejar a ese hombre suelto -. Sobre si sera un problema, no precisamente y no de forma mala(?) - mas o menos -, pero creo que ya notaste que quien tendrá problemas con ella es Woo Bin ewé.

***23jihoo** - Lo siento, pero como habrás leído si es su prima uwu

***Pathy G** - Pues como leíste es su prima y los reunió por lo mismo, para el reencuentro(?)... hay muchos secretos detrás de todo esto~

Gracias por leer!

Chaito~


End file.
